


Reclaimed Moments

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort Of, Steter Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When Stiles finds out he can go back in time and nothing will change, he knows immediately what he wants to do.He wants to take Peter home.





	Reclaimed Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic, we're gonna assume that because of the nature of the spell, John has no recollection of this later on. Kay? Kay.

 

When Stiles finds the spell that will let him go back in time, he knows what he wants to do, and asks Peter to come with him.

“It won’t affect the future?” Peter asks.

“Nope. It’ll be like we’re in a time bubble,” Stiles confirms. He looks at Peter hopefully. “So?”

Peter smiles. “Anything for you, sweetheart. What’s the point of your magic if we don’t use it?”

“I know I can’t change anything, but I’d really like to see her, just one more time. Let her know that I’m happy, that I’ve found somebody to love.”

“Baby, I’d love to meet your mother.”

Stiles beams at him. “I’ll get everything ready, and we’ll do it tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles knocks quietly on the door of his house.  He knows his Dad’s on night shift, chose this date for that reason. It’s strange, to see the swingset in the backyard and his childhood belongings scattered around, to know there’s a younger version of himself sleeping upstairs. He really was a messy kid, he thinks.

Peter squeezes his hand as they hear his mother approaching. She’s not at the end of her illness, not yet. Stiles chose a time when she’s still fairly lucid, most of the time. He wants her to remember this. She answers the door, and there’s no recognition on her face - why would there be? "Can I help you?” she asks cautiously.

Seeing her makes Stiles’ carefully rehearsed speech fly from his head. He thought he was prepared, but the sight of her alive, even if she’s not completely healthy, breaks something in him. ”Mom?” he whispers, extending a hand towards her.

She stares for a long moment before saying, ”Mischief?” in hushed tones. “ _Mischief_ , _is that you?_ ”

Stiles pulls her into a crushing hug. “It’s me, Mom. I came back to see you.”

Claudia lets herself be engulfed in the hug. When Stiles finally lets her go, she steps back and opens the door wide, saying, ”It's really you, baby. Come inside, and tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles tells his mother about his spark, about the training he underwent to access his magic, and she nods. “That comes from your grandmother. I never had it, but I thought you might.” She stops for a moment, just to look at him. “You grew up so well, my baby. So clever, to find a way to come and see me.” She hesitates and says,” I know I don’t have long left, and I’m sorry I’m going to leave you without a mother.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No Mom, it’s fine. That’s why I’m here, to tell you not to worry. Me and Dad did okay, in the end.  It was tough, but we managed. And I wanted you to meet my husband, let you know that I found someone special.”

Claudia looks Peter up and down. “I'd hoped you’d find a nice girl and settle down, but you always did do things your own way. I’m glad you have someone nice, though.”

Stiles thought it might shock her, him being gay, and he’d hoped she wouldn’t react badly, so he heaves a sigh of relief. “Yeah. Peter’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Peter leans in and pecks Stiles on the cheek. ”That goes both ways, darling.” He extends a hand. “Peter Hale. I’m so happy to meet you, Claudia.”

“Of course you’re a Hale,” she observes with a smile. “You have your father’s features.”  She settles her hands in her lap, and says, “Now, tell me how you met. And don’t skip the part about werewolves, either.”

Stiles stares at her and asks, ”How-?”

She gives him a devilish smile, and says “What? You didn’t think I knew? I’m sick, not stupid.”  Stiles laughs, and Peter suddenly knows exactly where Stiles got his brains and his smart mouth.

 

* * *

 

They talk through the night. They tell Claudia about Peter’s descent into, and escape from, madness. About the Nogitsune. About the dread doctors and ghost riders. About Peter’s relief when Stiles finally caught on that Peter had been courting him for months. About Stiles’ realization that Peter was the one for him. They talk and they laugh, and they cry, until they see the streaks of light on the horizon, and Stiles regretfully tells his mother that they have to leave. He hugs her tight one more time, and so does Peter. “Look after my baby, you hear?” she scolds him, and Peter smiles and tells her he always has, and he always will.

 

* * *

 

 

John comes home from night shift to find his wife sitting at the table, a faraway look on her face. “Hey sweetheart, you OK?” He knows she has trouble sleeping. The diagnosis has knocked them both for a loop, but he does his best to take care of her, and pretends not to notice the odd things she’s started to say and do.

She smiles at him softly. “I’m fine, John. And you will be too, after I’m gone. I know that now. Stiles told me. We talked the night away, he and I.”

John frowns. “Stiles? Why was he awake? He’s only seven, sweetheart. You can’t keep him up all night.”

Claudia laughs. “Not this Stiles, silly. The other one. The grown one. Oh John, he’s grown into such a fine young man. And he has such a handsome husband. He’s a werewolf. I met him last night, too.”

John’s careful to keep the shock from his face. “That right, Claudie?” he says casually.

She nods. “Stiles travelled back through time last night, and he bought his husband with him, just to see me one last time, and let me know that he’s happy. Did you know, he has his Babcia’s magic?”

“That’s amazing, sweetheart,” says John, knowing full well that his son’s asleep upstairs, and time travel and werewolves and magic don’t exist.

He’ll have to book another doctor’s appointment. Things are worse than he thought.

 


End file.
